Mitis
Mitis is a minor antagonist in the anime Cautious Hero. She is the Goddess of Archery and trains Seiya. But she is actually a crazy nymphomaniac. Appearance Mitis has very pale skin and light blue eyes. She has long white hair, tied into two small pigtails over her shoulders. She wears a long white dress with a golden belt. She also wears two gold bracelets on each of her arms. On her head she wears a golden wreath with a turquoise jewel on her forehead. When she gets too aroused, her eyes turn red and her teeth become spiky. Mash mentions that she almost seems like a member of the Demon Lord's army. Personality Initially she appears very polite, composed, helpful and kind. Mitis is very knowledgable and incredibely skilled in archery. But she is in fact an extreme nymphomaniac. When she can't keep herself together she goes on a mindless, aggressive rampage and loses all of her previous compolsure. Biography Each time a hero is summoned to the Realm of the Gods, Mitis has tried to abduct and make love to them. Due to her nymphomaniacal behaviour, the head goddess banished Mitis into the Divine Forest and declared that no men should be brought near her. When Seiya wants to train with bow and arrow, Ristarte, who doesn't know about Mitis' reputation, takes him to the Divine Forest. Mitis greets them and accepts to train Seiya. She explains to him that she is unable to shoot multiple arrows at once but can shoot in such quick succession that there is no visible difference. Mitis also states it is utterly impossible for her to miss a shot. She tells him he must first get adjusted to handling a bow. If that proves too much for him, she suggest teaching him in "something else". But he surprises her with immediately getting the hang of it. Mitis is impressed and starts training him at once. When Seiya fights of Adenela in the forest later, Mitis watches him from a distance, having become even more attracted to him. For the training, she held herself together and taught him everything about archery. On the final day for Seiya's final test, she hung herself up on a tree naked with only rope barely covering her private parts. She challenges Seiya to precisely shoot them and release her so they can make love together. Seiya proceeds to shot an arrow straight through her head. She breaks the ropes herself, which she could have done at any time. Mitis has lost all her patience and storms at him like a wild beast, still naked. Seiya shoots her three times again, stopping her for a bit. Since she is a goddess, she's unhurt, but even angrier. She decides to take Mash first as an appetizer. Seiya predicted this and saves him by shooting a volley of five arrows at her, pinning Mitis to a tree. Being penetrated by five shots excites her so much, that she can't hold it in any longer and then finally is exhausted. Navigation Category:Perverts Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Mature Category:Immortals Category:Magic Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Category:Opportunists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers